Ten Songs, Ten Stories
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Sepuluh lagu, sepuluh cerita. /RnR?


**a/n: **cuma iseng untuk bikin fic shuffle, meski bukan untuk shuffle challenge, saya buat ini hanya untuk kesenangan dan ngisi fandom Pandora Hearts, itu aja

**dislcaimer: **Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki, lagu-lagu disini punya penyanyinya/creatornya, terserah, saya cuma nulis ficnya aja

* * *

><p><strong>1. Last Snow - Yuya Matsushita <strong>- wtf, langsung lagu galau

Elliot tidak mengerti. Baru saja tadi dirinya dan Leo bersenang-senang bersama dibawah salju, menikmati keindahan langka yang disajikan musim dingin, perang bola salju seperti anak-anak berusia lima tahun. Baru saja kebahagiaan itu datang menghampiri Elliot, membuat hati dan perasaannya terasa hangat. Dan sekarang kebahagiaan itu telah direnggut darinya.

Leo terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya. Darah membasahi pakaiannya. Mata di balik kacamatanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris cantik milik si rambut hitam.

"Leo... Leo..." Elliot menggenggam tangan Leo erat. "Kumohon, buka matamu... Katakan padaku bahwa semua ini bohong, Leo. Kumohon..."

Elliot tidak menyangka. Kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Disaat dirinya dan Leo tengah bercanda, tanpa sengaja Leo tergelincir dan jatuh. Kepalanya menimpa sebuah batu besar yang sedikit runcing. Darah langsung mengalir dari kepala Leo saat ujung runcing batu itu merobek kepalanya, merenggut nyawanya seketika, bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Elliot.

"Leo... kumohon bangunlah..." Bulir bening mengalir dari mata biru Elliot. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Dan Elliot menarik Leo kedalam pelukannya.

.

**2. My Soul, Your Beats - Lia **-mm, galau lagi?

Ada Vessalius terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis beriris hijau itu mengernyit, merasa ada yang aneh. Rasanya ia telah tidur untuk waktu yang lama. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia, kakaknya, dan Gilbert yang sedang bermain, lalu semuanya terasa gelap. Tunggu dulu, dimana kakaknya dan Gilbert? Kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit?

"Onii-chan? Gil?" panggil Ada, berharap kakaknya atau Gil menjawab panggilannya, namun ternyata tidak. Yang muncul malah Sharon, gadis berambut karamel yang merupakan teman baik Ada.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya, Ada-_chan_? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sharon lembut.

"Sharon-_neesan_? Dimana Nii-chan dan Gil?" Ada balik bertanya.

Raut wajah Sharon sedikit berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ada, namun gadis itu cepat merubahnya. Walau begitu, Ada sempat menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah Sharon. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Sharon-_neesan_?"

"Ah..." Sharon tersadar dari lamunannya, dia kemudian tersenyum. "Gil ada di sekolah. Sementara Oz-_kun_..."

"Bagaimana dengan Nii-chan?"

Sharon berjalan mendekati Ada, kemudian menyentuh tangannya dan membawanya menuju dada kiri Ada, jantung.

"Oz-_kun_ ada disini, di detak jantung milik Ada-_chan_, di jiwa Ada-_chan_," jawab Sharon, tersenyum, namun matanya nampak sedih. "Oz-_kun_... akan tetap bersama Ada-_chan_, di detak jantungmu, sampai kapan pun, selamanya."

Saat itu Ada tidak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Sharon. Namun hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa kakaknya akan terus bersama dengan dirinya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

.

**3. Bird - Matsushita Yuya **-oke saya pasrah

Bagi Lottie, kebebasan bukanlah kebebasan seperti yang orang lain dambakan. Bukan kebebasan macam itu yang Lottie inginkan. Tapi kebebasan untuk mencintai.

Hanya 'orang itu' yang Lottie inginkan. Hanya 'orang itu' yang Lottie cintai. Lottie hanya membutuhkan 'orang itu' berada di sisinya, bukan yang lain. Lottie tidak keberatan jika dirinya harus dikurung di dalam sangkar, tidak diperbolehkan keluar, asal dirinya bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya itu.

Orang lain mungkin menganggap dirinya gila, namun Lottie tidak peduli.

Rasa cintanya pada 'orang itu' membuatnya tidak membutuhkan 'sayap'untuk terbang ke langit. Biarlah orang lain bebas terbang ke langit, bermimpi sepuasnya. Yang penting 'orang itu' ada disamping Lottie.

Oswald Baskerville.

.

**4. Parallel Hearts - FictionJunction **-mungkin udah jodoh ya

Terkadang, Oz ingin lari dari semua ini. Dari semua urusan mengenai chain, ingatan masa lalu, Tragedi Sabrie, dan Baskerville. Sungguh, Oz ingin kembali ke kehidupan normalnya yang semula. Tanpa disibukan oleh urusan chain dan segala macamnya itu. Juga tanpa mengetahui kebenaran masa lalu.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun Oz mencoba, ia tetap tidak mampu. Gadis itu meluluhkan hatinya, membuat ia melupakan niatannya untuk menghindar dari semua ini.

Alice.

Ya, gadis itu merubah segalanya.

Senyum Alice bagaikan sihir; menghipnotisnya. Tangis Alice bagaikan pedang; sakit, dan membuat hati Oz terluka karenanya. Tawa Alice bagaikan candu; membuat Oz ketagihan untuk mendengarnya.

Oz menyukai semua pada Alice, kecuali tangisnya.

Oz benci tangisan Alice. Isakan Alice, air matanya, semuanya membuat hati Oz terasa perih. Membuat Oz merasa kalau ia gagal melindungi Alice. Oleh karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, Oz berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Alice dan memberikan kekuatan kepadanya untuk menghadapi masa depan.

"Oz!" seruan Alice membuat lamunan Oz terputus.

"Hm? Ada apa, Alice?" tanya Oz.

"Ayo kita ke Leveiyu! Kudengar disana ada perayaan! Pasti ada banyak daging!" ujar Alice bersemangat dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ah... Senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang menghipnotis Oz.

"Baiklah," Oz beranjak dari kursinya. "Ayo kita ke Leveiyu!"

"Yay!" Alice melonjak riang sambil tertawa kegirangan. Tawa itu membuat Oz tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ah... Betapa Oz menyukai tawa Alice. Benar-benar manis dan memikat.

Oz berharap dalam hati, semoga ia selalu bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa Alice.

.

**5. Magnet - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku** -saya sedikit nyesel masukin lagu ini ke playlist

"Ugh... Uh... Lottie-_san_..." Ada mendesah saat lidah Lottie menelusuri lehernya.

"Ada apa, Ada?" Lottie menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap Ada dengan seduktif, membuat gadis pirang itu merona.

"Eh... Itu... B-bukankah apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah-"

"Sebuah dosa?" potong Lottie. Ada mengangguk. Lottie terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ada, lalu berbisik dengan seduktif di telinganya. "Itu tidak masalah, Sayang. Sebuah dosa ataupun tidak, asalkan kita bersama, aku tidak peduli."

"T-tapi..."

"Ssh," Lottie memalang bibir tipis Ada dengan jarinya yang lentik. "Jangan banyak protes lagi, cukup nikmati saja, aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya."

Sebelum Ada sempat menjawabnya, bibir Lottie sudah melahap bibir Ada. Diciumnya Ada dengan sedikit liar, namun memabukkan. Lidah Lottie turut bermain dalam ciuman mereka. Tak hanya lidah. Tangan Lottie pun ikut menggerayang tubuh Ada, membuat sang gadis pirang mendesah nikmat karenanya. Mereka tak lagi mempedulikan dosa yang mereka buat.

Asalkan mereka satu, mereka bersama, dosa itu... tak penting lagi.

.

**6. When First Love Ends - Hatsune Miku **-kenapa galau lagi?

Basah.

Itulah yang Alyss rasakan saat bibirnya dan Jack bersatu. Bukan basah akibat saliva, namun basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari iris violet Alyss.

Alyss tahu, cintanya tak bersambut.

Alyss tahu, Jack telah memilih sepupunya, Lacie.

Alyss tahu, kalau ciuman tadi hanyalah sekedar penghiburan dari Jack untuk Alyss.

"Alyss... maaf..." ucap Jack saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman tanpa cinta tadi. "Aku..."

"Aku tahu," sela Alyss, berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, dan kau mencintai Lacie. Itu... tidak apa. Tidak masalah."

Jack tampak sangat bersalah. "Alyss, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, Jack," potong Alyss. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, oke? Jika kau mencintai Lacie... itu tidak masalah bagiku, asal kau bahagia."

"Alyss..."

Alyss tersenyum manis, walaupun air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. "Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang kau berikan, Jack... Selamat tinggal."

Alyss berlari meninggalkan Jack. Air matanya mengalir deras. Rasanya sakit sekali. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta pertamanya telah kandas.

.

**7. For Myself - Hiroshi Kamiya **-akhirnya ada yang normal

Hari itu, Lacie meminta Jack untuk menemaninya ke danau di dekat mansion Baskerville. Jack tentu saja memenuhinya. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Lacie? Apapun akan ia berikan untuk Lacie. Nyawanya sekalipun mungkin akan ia berikan asal itu bisa membuat Lacie bahagia.

"_Joys of the daylight, shadows of the starlight. Everything was sweet by your side, my love. Ruby tears have come to me for your last word, I'm here just singing my song of woe. Waiting for you, my love_..."

Lacie kembali melantunkan lagu itu. Jack tersenyum diam-diam. Ah... betapa sukanya ia mendengar suara Lacie. Begitu indah dan merdu. Lebih merdu dari nyanyian manapun yang pernah Jack dengar.

"Jack," panggil Lacie.

"Ya, Lacie?"

"Kenapa... selama delapan tahun ini kau selalu mencariku? Aku tidak habis pikir..."

Jack tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lacie. "Itu karena aku mencintai Lacie, kan? Mau delapan, sepuluh, atau seratus tahun sekalipun akan aku jalani jika itu bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu."

"Dasar bodoh," komentar Lacie ketus.

"Ahaha, kau masih seperti dulu ya, Lacie."

"Dasar aneh," Lacie melanjutkan komentarnya. "Kau selalu datang kesini meskipun terkadang kuusir. Aneh."

"Tapi kau senang kan saat aku datang kesini?" Jack nyengir. "Aku... hanya ingin membahagiakan Lacie," ujar Jack. "Melihatmu tertawa, tersenyum, hal itu... membuatku sangat bahagia. Oleh karena itu, tidak masalah di mana pun kau berada, kapan pun itu, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Yah, aku memang tidak sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha!"

"Konyol," dengus Lacie sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Meskipun Lacie bilang begitu, namun Jack tahu, saat ini Lacie sedang merona parah karenanya.

.

**8. Renai Circulation - Heiwajima Shizuo ver. **-... *nangis di pojokan*

Siapa yang tidak tahu Gilbert dan Alice?

Dua sejoli yang selalu bertengkar itu memang terkenal. Terkenal? Ya, karena ketidak akuran mereka -dan keanehan mereka.

Aneh, karena mana ada orang yang selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu?

Teman-teman mereka jadi gemas melihat hubungan mereka yang tidak akur itu. Seperti kali ini.

"Rumput Laut! Jangan menghalangi pandanganku!" seru Alice marah.

"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu pendek, Kelinci Bodoh!" balas Gilbert, tidak kalah sewot.

Empat siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Alice. "APA KATAMU, HAH?! CARI RIBUT?!"

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT!"

Oz, Sharon, dan Break yang kebetulan menonton hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakukan mereka.

"_Abnormal_," gumam Break, dan disetujui Sharon dan Oz.

"Tapi... kenapa, ya? Kuperhatikan, kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Alice, wajah Gilbert sering merona," kata Sharon.

"Hah? Kau serius, Sharon-_chan_?" Oz melongo tidak percaya.

Sharon mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Iya! Huwwa, diam-diam mereka menjalin _love-hate relationship_ rupanya."

"Hah?" Oz kembali melongo.

Sementara itu, Alice dan Gilbert yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Sharon, saling berpandangan dengan wajah merona. Namun sesaat kemudian mereka memalingkan wajah masing-masing.

Hah, dasar. Kalau dua-duanya _tsundere_ memang sulit mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Tapi inilah sirkulasi cinta mereka.

.

**9. Maze - savage genius **-oke deh normal

Alice tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan ia harus menunggu di Abyss. Sampai kapan ia terus menunggu seseorang yang akan membawanya pergi dari Abyss? Alice sudah lelah. Abyss bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat menunggu. Abyss penuh dengan rasa sakit, kegelapan, dan kesepian.

Sampai suatu hari, suara melodi itu membuat Alice gembira, sekaligus rindu.

Penyelamatnya sudah dekat. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Alice akan bebas.

Oleh karena itu, saat sang lelaki berambut pirang terjebak ke dalam Abyss, Alice akan menggenggam tangannya. Tidak akan membiarkan sang lelaki berambut pirang, penyelamatnya, pergi dari hadapannya.

Alice tidak mau sendiri lagi.

.

**10. Clock Strikes - One OK Rock **-antara harus seneng dan galau

Saat Oz melihat Echo, Oz tahu kalau Echo menganggap dunia ini kejam dan penuh keputus asaan. Semua anggapan itu dapat dilihat oleh Oz dari iris kelabu milik Echo yang selalu terlihat kosong dan kesepian.

Oz tahu semua yang ada di pikiran Echo.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini, disaat gadis itu terlihat begitu takut bertemu dengan Oz karena Noise telah membunuh Oscar dengan tubuhnya, Oz menggenggam tangan Echo, ingin memberi gadis itu kekuatan dan mengatakan 'aku ada disini untuk menemanimu'.

"Tuan Oz?" tanya Echo heran.

"Echo-_chan_-"

"Echo saja."

"- aku akan selalu berada disini, di sisimu."

"Eh?"

"Sampai akhir, aku akan terus mempercayaimu. Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun kepribadianmu yang lain telah membunuh pamanku. Walaupun dia bilang kau yang membunuhnya... aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mempercayaimu, dan berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Echo menatap tidak percaya pada Oz.

"Tuan... Oz..."

"Makanya, karena itu... Kumohon Echo-_chan_ jangan pernah merasa sendirian lagi, ya? Echo-_chan_ tidak sendirian. Aku ada disini, akan selalu berada disini, untuk Echo-chan."

Tangis Echo pecah.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>an :**Oke, saya tau ini maksa, maksa banget. Terutama yang ke-10 sama yang ke-9. Buat lagu ke-10, saya berulang kali coba mahamin isi lagunya. Yah, maklum, saya rada telmi, hehe. Saya paling enjoy nulis yang nomor 7. Liriknya itu, romantis banget! Dan maaf banyakan OzAlice-nya. Saya bukan shipper OzAlice padahal, tapi yah, yaudah.**  
><strong>

Sekian, makasih udah baca. Minat review?


End file.
